Let's pretend
by Forgetmenot511
Summary: After an encounter with Rouge Sonic becomes confused about Amy's 'orientation.' He swears he will do anything to help her. In a desperate attempt to get Sonic to fall for her, Amy once again plays the damsel-in-distress. This time, though, she asks Sonic to 'fake date' her so she can hide the fact that she's, 'gay.' Will Sonic fall for Amy. Or will her odd scheme drive them apart?
1. Intro

**Introduction**

**Sonic POV**

It couldn't be! It was just impossible! But the more I thought about I, the more I understood. Her constant attention and her dramatic attempts at convincing me, and the rest of the world, that she was in love with me could only really mean one thing.

"Sonic?" Rouge asked. "Are you listening or just staring off into space?"

I looked over at the ivory bat with an expression that was probabley half way between shock and guilt.

"What's wrong?" Rouge's crimson boyfreind, knuckles, asked.

All these years I had always thought she loved me. I had always run away from her affection and I never faced the truth. But at the same time there was a seed of doubt in me. I couldn't just jump to conclusions.

"Rouge, can you repeat what you said?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Please, please, please!" I begged.

"Okay." She said rolling her eyes. "I said that my old friend, Sarah, and I met up yesterday. She told me that she a her old boyfreind had broken up. I was surprised because they were such a perfect couple. She would hug him and kiss him and even chase him down when they weren't together. She even got a little too kissey kissey in public. But she told she broke up with him because she was gay. She did all those lovey dovey things because she wanted to hide it."

"So he was her gay-beard?" Knux asked.

Rouge nodded.

"Harsh," Knux said "that would suck."

"Anything else?" I pried.

"Yeah, she gave me her number."

Knuckles looked over at her in shock.

"Knux, you have nothing to worry about."

"I don't mean that!" I whined

"Fine," Rouge hissed "She gave him a cute nickname too. It was…Danniku or something like that."

I almost fainted with shock.

"Oh my god!" I screamed "I got to go!"

With out another word I ran from the house and onto the street.

How could I have been so Stupid! Amy was obviously gay! The signs were all there. The lovey dovey-ness, the obsessive chasing, the bear hugs! How could I have missed it. My mind was spinning and my legs were racing. Nothing mattered. All I knew was that I had to make it up to Amy. I couldn't imagine the pain she went through every day keeping this a secret. I had to convince her to 'come out of the closet' so to speak. Or, if she wouldn't, I had to do something, anything, to help her hide it. I just wanted Amy to know that I cared. I had her back and she needed to know it.

Finally I arrived at my destination. My heart was racing. How would I do this? Should I turn around? Should I pretend I didn't know? No, I had to do this, for Amy. With my final strand of courafe I reached out and knocked on the door.

"Sonic!" Amy answered with her usual glee.

My heart broke watching her act as if she loved me.

"What brings you hear?" she asked sweetly.

"Amy," I said hesitantly, "I know your secret."


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

Hi there! I'm Forgetmenot511 and I just wanted to thank the people who have read my story. Also I would like to tell anyone that has reviewed that there comments have been taken to heart and I find them very helpful. I know the introduction was extremely short but I promise to make chapters longer than the introduction in the future.

Also, just so everyone knows, as the story develops I do like people to give me advice for my writing. So if you find spelling and grammar errors don't be afraid to point them out.

Also characters belong to SEGA. I own nothing

Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 1**

**Amy POV**

I looked at Sonic with a look that was probably a mix of shock and confusion. What did he mean? I didn't have secrets. At least, I didn't have many. I thought back to all the things Sonic didn't know about me. Things that might be considered secrets.

He didn't know that I still slept with a night light. He didn't know about the fact that I still where footie pajamas. He _definitely _didn't know that I wrote weird Sonadow fanfictions…so what was it?

Seeing my hesitation to answer Sonic spoke again. "I was talking to Rouge and—"

I didn't hear the rest of what he said because finally something came to me. It was like being struck by lightning. It was so obvious! Rouge had told Sonic about the Sonic The Hedgehog poster I had in my room with lipstick marks all over it! Oh my god! She was going to get a piece of my mind later. But first I had to deal with the task at hand.

"Sonic! I can explain!" I squealed as he walked past me and into the house.

I was horrified. He knew I was his fan but I didn't want him to know…I mean think that I was his stalker too.

"Amy, really there is no need to explain anything," Sonic said awkwardly.

Oh no! He was trying to be nice, but I could tell what he was thinking. He thought I was some kind of freak stalker!

"Amy, I know you didn't want me to know because you didn't want to hurt me," Sonic said as he seemed to compose himself.

I looked at him slightly confused. How would having a kissed poster of him in my room hurt him? If anything, I'd think it would do wonders for his ego. I recovered from the initial feeling and decided he was just putting it that way to be polite.

"Sonic," I said shyly as I turned my face to the ground, "I was more afraid of scaring you off."

Sonic chuckled and I raised my head to see his face. A look of warmth and caring was waiting there for my gaze.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Sonic whispered in a way that could be mistaken for loving.

"It's not?" I asked.

For the second time in this conversation, Sonic was making absolutely no sense. This is not the reaction he should be having. I replayed what had happened since we started talking. The only explanation I could think of at the moment was that he wasn't talking about the poster.

I felt an instant wave of relief as the fear of being caught was pulled of my shoulders. He didn't know. That was good. But at the same time, I had to wonder. What _was_ he talking about?

"What—" I was cut off as he pulled me into an sudden and affectionate embrace.

"I don't care if you are gay, Amy," Sonic announced "You are my friend and I love you just the way you are."

I opened my mouth to protest. I certainly was _not_ gay! (Not that there is anything wrong with gay people.) But something stopped me. Maybe it was Sonic's caring hug, or the fact that for the first time he said he loved me, even if he called me just a friend. But no matter what the reason I couldn't let these feeling go. My craving for Sonic's attention had finally been satisfied. It was my dream and couldn't just let it slip away like it always did.

I relaxed in Sonic's arms and wrapped my hand around his torso.

As I lay my head on his inviting chest I whispered a thank you.

He looked down at me with a gentle emerald gaze.

"You're welcome, Ames," he whispered back.

He pulled me in closer and my heart skipped a beat.

"What are you gonna do now?" Sonic asked gently.

I didn't answer. I myself was wondering exactly the same thing. What was I going to do now that I had chosen to lie to Sonic? What was there left to do other than lie even more?

Sonic broke the silence with a suggestion. "You could always come-out-of-the-closet…"

He waited once again for my response.

I shook my head. "Not yet," I said.

Sonic let me go and looked me in the eye.

"What will you do then?" He asked again.

I don't know. I wanted to say. But that wouldn't work. If Sonic thought I was gay he would never think of me as his girlfriend. I would just be his lesbian friend. After a short while I came up with an idea. He might not fall for it but if I could convince him, this plan just might work.

"The others probably aren't far off my trail," I said, fabricating worry.

"I probably would have figured it out by myself with a little more time," was Sonic's reply.

It was working.

"But would it really be all that bad if they knew?" Sonic asked.

"I'm just not ready for anyone to know yet," I said.

This obviously made my position very clear to Sonic. He smirked.

"You want me to help you cover up your secret," Sonic said in realization.

I nodded and watched him ponder on it for a moment.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"First, you have to _promise_ me that you'll do this," I demanded.

Sonic laughed and put his hands up in defeat and said, "Of course I'll do it."

Without a moments hesitation I told Sonic about my scheme. I watched carefully for his reactions. I saw confusion, understanding, sorrow and sometimes a hint of amusement but there was no sign that he was catching on to me.

"So, just so we're clear," he began, "You want me to fake boyfriend you."

"Yep," I replied.

"So, basically, I'm your gay-beard."

"Right on the nose,"

"So you're using me?" Sonic whimpered sarcastically.

"Absolutely," I said with a giggle.

"Sound good to me," Sonic said cheerfully.

He began to walk back to the door to leave but then turned around and smiled mischievously at me.

"I'll pick you up for our date" he said making inverted finger commas during the last word, "on Friday night at 6 o'clock. 'Kay?"

Without even waiting for my answer, Sonic bolted out the door.

I watched him leave and I felt my heart sink. I was thrilled at the prospect of being with Sonic, even if it was fake. But I hated to lie to him.

I shook my head and regained a firm grasp on my resolve. No, I couldn't stop now. This might work. Sonic and I would just carry on with this so called plan until we started to get closer. Then BAM! Just when I started to see romantic feelings brewing within him I would announce that I think I'm bisexual because I love him. It was simple and, hopefully, it would lead to my happily ever after. Right?

**Thanks Again for****reading!**** =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

I know I haven't updated this story in a long time but I've been extremely busy. I am extremely sorry for not finishing this chapter sooner and I promise I will do better in the future. Read and Review please.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Amy POV**

"I _love _her, guys!" Sonic exclaimed.

These three words fended of all the accusations and doubts of our friends.

"I've been so afraid," Sonic continued as his deep voice became soft.

It made me feel like I was wrapped in silk when he spoke like this. I couldn't help but smile.

"I was afraid of the enormity of her love. I was afraid of the untamed passion that was my love. But the thing is, I'm not anymore. I just want to be with her. Is that so wrong?"

Everyone watched Sonic with wide eyes. Not only had he declared his love for _me_ of all people, but he also made the most intense, out-of-character speech they had ever heard. I didn't even make Sonic this emotional in my Sonadow fanfictions.

He turned to look over at me with his passionate gaze. I felt the warmth of a blush rise onto my cheeks as he placed his gloved hand gently on my the side of my face and brushed away a loose quill.

"No," Silver said cheerfully from doorway that connected the kitchen and the living room of Sonic and Tail's house "I think it's fantastic!"

"Oh no," I heard Rouge whisper to Knuckles, "a Sonamy fanbrat."

Silver snorted at Rouges snide remark.

"Well," Blaze began from beside Silver, "as long as this is what you two want…_both_ of you…I think it's wonderful."

Sonic acted as if he were hurt by Blaze's half hearted approval and frowned at her.

"Of course I want this," Sonic answered the implied question that hung awkwardly in the air, "I want this more than anything."

I couldn't suppress my giggle as Sonic slid his arm around my shoulder. I had never been this close to him before and I was soaking up every second of my pleasure.

Everyone dropped the topic of our fake relationship for the rest of the night. Mostly because they were afraid of offending or hurting Sonic. He had presented himself as very fragile about the matter when he acted so sad after Blaze's comment. This was the perfect way to play the part of my boyfriend. For the time being I didn't want anyone to ask too many questions.

But the night went by like every other Saturday movie night. Besides the small suspicions that floated in the air for a little while everything went perfectly.

**Sonic POV**

The night had been going pretty well. It was like every other Saturday movies night. I managed to fend off all the suspicion and it was all together a fun night. At the end of the night, as everyone started to leave, only two people lingered, Knuckles and Rouge. This was pretty normal, considering that Knuckles, Tails and I are really close, but something odd happened. As Knuckles got ready to leave Rouge remained.

"Aren't you coming?" Knuckles asked his Rouge.

"Yeah, Hun," she said, "just give me a minute. I need to ask Tails for some advice about my computer."

Knuckles shrugged and went outside to wait for her.

Rouge smiled slyly and came over to me.

"Scram, Tails," Rouge ordered.

"But you just said you—" Tails objected but was soon cut off by Rouge's menacing glare. "Fine," he mumbled bitterly as he walked off.

There was a moment of awkward silence, at least, it was awkward for me. Rouge didn't say a word. She only smiled in a way that was so sweet it was sickening.

"So," Rouge began, "What does she have on you?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know, what dirt?" Rouge said.

When she noticed that I clearly didn't understand her she sighed in annoyance.

"What's she blackmailing you with?" Rouge asked bluntly.

I stared at her with wide eyes. Did she really think that it was so impossible for me to be in love with Amy. Of course, it was impossible but I thought I had been a pretty good actor.

"She's not blackmailing me," I laughed nervously.

"Then what is it?" Rouge asked.

"None of your business," I blurted out in a hurry to avert the subject.

"So you admit that you aren't with her for love!" Rouge screamed out.

"I didn't say that!" I countered.

"But if you two were really together, or at least together for the right reasons, you wouldn't say that!"

"Why not?"

You basically just said it wasn't any of my business why you were fake dating her!"

I opened my mouth to argue but found there was no point. Rouge had won. I guess she wasn't a spy for nothing.

"Okay, you got me," I sighed.

Rouge's smile faded and she looked at me seriously.

"Don't tell me your doing this because of a bet or something."

"No! I would never do that!" I snapped at her.

She raised an eyebrow and sat down to show me that she wasn't leaving until she got answers.

"Alright," I began, "the truth is I do love Amy. But I'm not _in_ love with her. She's one of my best friends and she's like family to me. So when she asked me to be her beard I—"

"Her what?" Rouge screamed.

I swear, if Rouge had been drinking water she would have done a spit take.

"Amy is…you know…gay," I whispered.

"I see…" was Rouge's only response.

"I'm doing this because I want to—"

"You want to protect her," Rouge said, "I know, I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Thank you, Rouge," I sighed in relief.

**Rouge POV**

I couldn't believe it. No matter how many times I said it to myself I just couldn't believe that Amy was gay. She just seemed so…straight. The only alternative was inconceivable though. Amy wouldn't lie about this, would she? The more I thought about it I realized that Amy had lied before to catch Sonic's attention. I just didn't want to believe that Miss goodie-two-shoes, my polar opposite, would go this far. It was almost as if, despite our frequent arguments, we weren't that different. I hated thinking that.

"Hey, ready to go?" Knuckles asked as I walked out of Sonic and Tails' house.

"Yeah, Hun," I replied, "Let's go."

Knuckles offered me his arm and we began to walk to our home.

We didn't live that far away from Sonic and Tails. Knuckles said he didn't want to be too far from the boys because if we lived in the same area as everyone else it wouldn't be hard to assemble the team. I, however, knew he was secretly a big baby who would whimper with loneliness if we were to far away from the gang. That was alright, though. The truth was, I would do the same.

"So," Knuckles started, "did you get the help you need for your computer?"

"Kind of," I bluffed, "but you know Tails. With all his technical talk I couldn't understand a word he said."

"In one ear and out the other, eh?" Knux joked.

"Yeah," I laughed, "He might as well have been speaking a different language."

Knuclkles laughed and nodded.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Knuckles asked, "Do you want to come visit the island with me?"

"Hun, If I went there I'd be with the emerald most of the time, not you," I joked.

"Then what are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I was thinking of visiting Pinky…" I replied as my voice trailed off.

Knuckles looked at me in shock. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked.

"No," was my answer, "but she and I need to start getting along better. Wouldn't you and Sonic like to see your two girls getting along? Plus, she's practically your baby sister."

"Annoying baby sister," He corrected me.

"None the less, she's your baby sister," I pointed out.

Knuckles looked over my expression and then smiled.

"That would be nice," he admitted, "but you two can barely stand each other."

"Not true!" I protested, "We tolerate each other."

Knuckles sighed "Well, I'm not going to change your mind. Go ahead and do what you want. Just don't burn her house down."

I smiled over at Knuckles.

"I'll try," I joked.

The rest of the night I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I had come to the conclusion that Amy could not be gay. It was absurd. The only possible explanation was that Amy was lying to Sonic, but why? The obvious reason was she wanted him to fall desperately in love with him during their charade and she could easily lie _again_ and say she realized she's bisexual later. The only problem with that was it was too apparent. Only an idiot would actually execute an irrational plan like that. I _knew_ that Amy was not an idiot.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone! I'm so so _so _sorry for the wait. Exams are rapidly approaching and I've been shackled to my text books, but thank you so much to all of you who have read and reveiwed my story. I really do appreciate the feedback I've been getting and eventually I will be re-uploading chapter one, thank you. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 3**

**Amy POV**

I couldn't believe it! I was going on a date with Sonic the Hedgehog tonight! He was the most charming, compassionate, cheerful hedgehog in the universe. Of course, it wasn't a real date but I was sure that it would be perfect. It would be so perfect that he would instantly fall in love with me and then we'd get married and have six kids! I could see it now, the ever growing hedgehog family! Eep!

_Ding, dong._

I was snapped back to reality by the sound of my door bell. Who the heck was interrupting my day dreams right before the best night of my life was about to start? I ran to the door and was not surprised to find that Rouge, the evil one, was the culprit.

"Hello?" I answered after opening the door but making sure to keep the chain on.

"Hey, Amy!" she was to enthusiastic, "Why are you hiding in there? Aren't you going to let me in? I just want to talk to you about something."

"What?" I asked bitterly.

"Oh well, I have a friend who tricked a guy into dating her by pretending she was—"

I slammed the door in her face before I could hear the rest. I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do but I paniced. I probably should have played it cool. I should have pretended I didn't know anything but I just gave Rouge all the evidence she needed.

**Rouge POV**

Great! She gave me all the evidence I needed! Now all that's left to do is call an old friend.

I started to dial the number of my friend, Sarah, the one who started it all.

"Hello?" I heard her answer.

"Hey, guess what?" I purred.

"If you're hatching a plot leave me out of it!" she yelped.

"Sarah! I'm offended! I've changed since we were kids," I assured her in the most innocent, sweet voice I could muster.

"I don't believe you."

I sighed. She knew me too well to think I had changed. I confessed my real plans to her.

"I think it's best to let things play out naturally," Sarah admitted.

"Please! Remember that picture I have, I will use it," I threatened half playfully.

"I don't think so," she laughed, "you wouldn't want your boyfreind to see that."

Now I remember why I didn't stay in touch with Sarah. She was the only person in the world I couldn't get to do what I want.

"But I'll do it for old times sake," she said bitterly.

I made kissy sounds in the phone and thanked her.

"Whatever," she hissed before hanging up the phone.

Now all that was left to do was call Sonic and inform him of a wonderful opportunity to save his damsel in distress.

**Amy POV**

What was taking him so long? He was ten minutes late and I was starving. Worst scenarios went through my head. What if he was called to battle or hurt or dead? What if he was with _someone else_? My blood was boiling. I couldn't believe he would stand me up like that.

"Excuse me?" I heard a small feminine voice say from behind me.

I turned to meet a pair of blue eyes on a pretty little dove. She was petite and innocent looking. She reminded me a lot of one of the plushies I used to own. I smiled at her and repressed my sudden urge to hug her like a teddy bear.

"Hello? May I help you?" I asked.

"Are you Amy Rose?" she whispered sweetly and shyly. Her face was flushed and nervous almost as if she was waiting for a blind—oh no!

"Yes," I answered awkwardly, desperately hoping I was wrong.

"I'm Sarah," she chirped, "Sonic called me. He thought it might be nice for us to meet."

_Oh no! _my mind screamed. I had to get out of this…but I couldn't. She knew Sonic. If I ran or admitted I wasn't gay she would tell him and then I'd be in trouble.

"Oh," I laughed, "What a surprise. I actually came here expecting to meet Sonic."

"Yes, he said that you didn't know," she sighed with a frown, "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Oh no, no, no! The only thing worse than this awkward confrontation was her sad face. She seemed so nice. I couldn't bear it.

"But this is a nice surprise!" I blurted out.

Her whole face turned red and and she avoided my gaze. "R-r-really?"

She stammered.

I managed a smile and nodded.

"Should we go in then?"

Again, I nodded and was surprised to find her lacing her arm through mine. I blushed from embarrasement. There was comfort, though, in the fact that she looked even more flushed than me. Her eyes were on the ground, her face was so red that pink started to show through her feathers and the poor girl was practically chewing her bottom lip off. She must have been shy.

"Hello, ladies," the host said with a smile as we entered through the turning doors, "may I help you?"

"Yes," I whispered, embarresed, as more heat flooded toward my face, "We have reservations under the name Amy Rose."

"Ah yes," he mummbled checking his book, "come with me."

I worked hard to keep my strides confident and my head held high as I followed the host to a booth that, luckily, was in a more private spot. I felt like every head was turning to watch my _date_ and me. The dove, kept her head bowed and on the ground as we continued onward. I wondered, just for a second, if this was as unusual and awkward for her as it was for me. It seemed like it was. The only question was why? I don't know many girls, even shy ones, who would act like this on a first date.

"Here you are," the host said politely, "your waiter will be with you momentarily."

I smiled and thanked the host but didn't take my eyes off the mystery girl in front of me.

"So…" I began, "what's your name?"

"Sarah," she mummbled as she suddenly became very busy with the utensils.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying my best to sound gentle, "you seem a little—"

"Awkward?" Sarah finnished my sentence or me, "so do you."

My eyes widened. Right before me I watched Sarah go from an adorable, sweet little teddy bear to a shy, socially awkward, loner to this intense, I-don't-give-a-damn girl.

Sarah boldly looked me straight in the eye.

"So the magazines say you're dating someone," she commented as if this was completely normal to bring up on a first date. As if she had noticed some sort of mistake she hurriedly blurted out, "already."

I wasn't sure how to respond to her. Should I tell her the truth or tell her the same lie I told Sonic? After a momemt of pondering I decided to tell a half truth.

"It's complicat—" I said.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Sarah changed the subject and again acted as if this was a common practice for her. I was seriously starting to question this girl's mental stability.

"Yeah," I responded half-heartedly, "I like to shop, collect stuffed animals, sometimes I help out with the chao at the Humane Society. I have to say my favourite hobby is skating though, but you can only skate in winter, unless you want to pay a fee to go to an arena, which I don't… "

Sarah paused, obviously stunned by my list of activities as I went on and on and on. She, like many other people, probably thought my life revolved around chasing Sonic. That is my main hobby, of course, but I have to have _something _to do in my spare time or else life would be boring.

"That's an impressive list," Sarah stated.

"I guess," I said with a shrug.

"Do you want to work at the Humane Society?" she asked. I suppose she found my volunteer work particularly interesting.

I thought for a moment. I never really thought of this as a possible career goal. Besides, the team did need their magical hammer girl.

"I guess it's a possibility, if we ever stop Eggman."

She looked up at me and smiled, "I do some community service too," she began.

So the night went on. Sonic was not mentioned again and we ended up getting along pretty well, Sarah and I. She was bold, unlike my first impression of her would have suggested. She was sweet too, though. Her eyes lit up whenever I told her stories about my time at shelter. She also did volunteer work. She helped at the women's clinic in the maternity ward and entertained the mothers-to-be. She would glow whenever she talked about her dream of working there someday.

"There's something so special about being apart of creating a life," she would say in a cheerful yet sad tone.

Although we had a rough start Sarah and I really had fun.

As we walked out of the resteraunt, without lacing our arms together this time, Sarah turned to me, smiling.

"Thank you," she said, "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"No problem, I had fun too!" I squeaked cheerfully.

Sarah opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but then hesitated. Her gaze fell down to the ground as she mummbled a quick, "I hope that we can see one another again."

I mentally slapped myself. I had completely forgotten this was a 'date.' It had just completely slipped my mind that having _this_ much fun might send Sarah the wrong message.

"Yeah," I said cheerily, "and I hope we can be _friends_," I put a riduclously long emphasis on the last word so she would understand.

She didn't even blink, "Me too," she replied, "but…"

I watched Sarah carefully. It looked as if she was contemplating something. Any thought that this was because of some kind of attraction to me immediately left. There was something she wasn't telling me.

"I have to go," she finally said.

Without letting me get a single word in Sarah turned on her heal and left.

I watched as she syopped abruptly as if some invisible force was controlling her. Without hesitation she ran up to me place her arms around me and kissed me. Instead of making the kiss linger or looking into my eyes she ran faster than I had ever seen anyone, other that Sonic, run in my life.

_Wow_, I thought to myself, _this has been one weird night_.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

Hello, readers. I'm ecstatic and high on CHOCOLATE! I really hope you like this chapter despite the fact that it's more dramatic. Also, this is the longest chapter I've ever posted, which is sad because it's still short, but I'm working really hard to try to make them longer. Thank you for reading the story and please, please, please, please review. I'm talking to much. On with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sonic POV**

There's a specific word for what I'm feeling right now. For some reason I can't recall what exactly that word is. All I know is that I have a disgusting, sickening, sad, lonely and over all anxious feeling in my gut. I want to puke, hit something and laugh at my own stupidity.

"Is that so?" I asked the ivory bat as she hung up the phone.

"Yep," she replied candidly, "Sarah says they had a great time!"

Her smile never left her face. She had been smiling so long that I started to feel that her happiness was coming from my unnamed discomfort.

I kept myself restrained and smiled for Amy's newly found joy. Inside, though, I wanted to assume a fetal position in a dark corner somewhere until this unknown emotion passed. It was so strong and so harsh that it caused me physical pain to not manifest it in words or actions but keep it in the tormented vault that was my body.

"Thanks for your help, Rouge," I tried desperately to sound sincere.

"Do you want to hear all about it?" she asked excitedly.

_No!_ I screamed in my head, _No! No! No!_

But the truth was I did want to hear. For some reason I wanted to hear every last detail.

My mind wandered as Rouge explained everything, right down to the excrutiating discription of their good night kiss.

_Angry, lonely, betrayed, hurt, used? _I went through all the possible feelings I could be experiencing at this point. None of those feelings were the one I was looking for.

"What's wrong?" I heard Rouge's voice peirce through my thoughts.

"Nothing," I replied.

Rouge looked at me oddly.

"You've saved your damsel in distress," she purred, "she has someone in her life who can feel the way she feels now, someone that can give her something she's never had before."

_Something I never gave her and now can never give her._

"Thank you," I smiled half-heartedly, "I think I'm gonna go visit Ames, you know, see how she's doing."

Rouge grinned and led me to the door. "Alright, see you later, Blue."

As I left I felt Rouge's confused eyes follow me until I reached the end of her drive way. I know she was wondering what was wrong with me but I couldn't give her an answer because so was I.

**Amy POV**

"Hi, Sonic!" I squealed when I saw him. My arms instictively went up and around him.

"Hey! Hey, Ames! Take it easy!" Sonic chuckled as he entered my house.

I held him tighter.

"Seriously, Amy," he laughed half-heartedly, "let go."

I looked up at Sonic to see a forced smile planted on his face.

"Why?"

He looked at me softly and placed his gentle, gloved hand on my head. "I just don't think your little girlfriend would like you getting all cuddely with an amazingly hot guy, like me." I felt his hand leave my head and watched as he slicked his quills back in an attempt to seem narsassistic.

"Actually," I began shyly, "I'm not sure about the whole Sarah thing."

Sonic's face went stiff. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I assumed it wasn't good. Did it have something to do with Rouge's short interrogation yesterday morning?

"It's not that I don't appreciate you trying to help me it just," I searched through my mind for a convincing argument, "I just…"

"Is there…someone else?" He whispered.

I felt a bitter, acidic undertone in his voice. It was so subtle and his face was so bright that I felt I had imagined it but somehow that seemed impossible. There was just something too off about him today.

"Yes," I said, seeing an opportunity to drop a few flirtatious hints without acting suspiciously, "She loves to run, is very fast, heroic, kind and sweet. She's always gentle with me and my feelings but she also always runs from me, as if she didn't really care, but I—"

"Ames," he interrupted me, "It sounds like she's just not interested."

My heart sank to my feet at his words.

"I think she's just shy," I replied in hopes that he might agree with me.

"No, Amy, trust me," he laughed, "you don't stand a chance."

The pain in my chest began to burn into fury.

"So!" I screamed as I took a step back from him, "I really care about yo— her and I don't want to give up on us just because some oblivious guy says I don't 'stand a chance!'"

"Well, excuse me for giving you some friendly advice!" he yelled back, "I just don't think that someone like that deserves you. I sure as hell won't let you commit yourself to someone who's gonna end up hurting you!" There was a ring of hurt in his voice but I didn't care. He wasn't the only one here who was distressed.

"Shut up!" I felt the agonizing sting of his implied rejection rise to show itself in my shriek, "I don't care how many times I'm rejected! I'll keep on trying!"

For a second his face was soft, but only for a second.

"I don't like her," he said calmly yet angrily.

"You—" I had to think for a second about my response, I couldn't give anything away, "you don't even know her." I whispered so the argument didn't escalate again.

"Yeah, well, I don't need to," He growled as he crossed his arms, "anyone who treats you that way, boy or girl, lover or friend, kind or a jerk, isn't on my good list."

I looked at him and laughed, making my resentment clear as day, "You mean anyone who treats me the way you do?"

Sonic's eyes widened and he looked at me apologetically as if he just realized his mistake.

"Jeez, Ames, I didn't mean it that way," he mummbled while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then how did you mean it?" I jeered, "are you the only one allowed to treat me like a disease? Is that it?"

"Absolutely not!" he exclaimed, "I just don't like the idea of you—"

"Yes?"

He was silent. I could feel the tension hanging in between us. I cried at the unbearable emotions of our pains and my inability to heal them. This feeling, I had never felt it before with Sonic. Sure, we had arguments before but it never felt like this. There was something about Sonic right now that made me uneasy.

"I don't…know," he muttered.

"Yeah? Well, call me when you figure it out," I sobbed.

He watched my expression with those stupid puppy dog eyes that always made me melt before. Somehow, today was different. I didn't understand why, it just was.

I opened the door to give Sonic his queu to leave. He advanced toward me and stopped right in front of the door. I flinched at our closeness. He leaned forward and placed one hand on the back of my neck. I recoiled from his touch but he remained firm. He gave me one soft kiss on my forehead that, at any other time, would be amazingly sweet. As he exited I allowed my tears to flow freely. What was wrong with him? Why was he being so thoughtless and cruel? More importantly, what was wrong with me? How could I tell him these lies? How could I have been so stupid and manipulative? There was no hope for us now.

**Sonic POV**

What the hell was wrong with me? That feeling won't go away. It kept growing more and more unbearable by the second.

_I just didn't want Amy to get hurt by that girl, _I told myself, _There's nothing more to it. _

I knew that wasn't true though. When Rouge had brought Sarah to my place to ask for help setting her and Amy up I knew immediately that Sarah was a sweet girl. She seemed so perfect for Amy and yet I get the same bad feeling I have now whenever I think of them…together. I felt a chill run down my spine at the thought. Maybe my first impression of her had been wrong. Maybe this feeling was just my gut telling me that Sarah wasn't right for her. That was the only reason I could think of for this feeling. I could hardly believe it though. Sarah had seemed so sweet and nice when I met her. The only way to know for sure was to meet her again but only this time with Amy there too.

**Sarah's POV**

"You were completely unnatural on that date!" Rouge laughed.

"Oh, shut up," I grumbled, "It was kind of hard to act natural when you were screaming in my ear 'ask about Sonic, ask about Sonic!'"

Rouge giggled at my bad imitation of her.

"You even made me kiss her!" I complained, "I mean, she's really nice and I like her but seriously, Rouge!"

Rouge burst out laughing at my expense.

"You didn't have agree to the date," she said as she began to calm down a little. My breath hitched as I prepared to explain myself.

"Yeah…I know," I said under my breath, "but I just, I wanted to ask you if—"

"Hold on," Rouge interupted while she took her phone out of her pocket and held her hand up, motioning for me to stop, "I'm getting a call from Sonic."

I let myself relax as Rouge rose from her seat and left the room to take the call. I could wait to tell her. I could defineitely wait, but there was one problem. If I held on to my confession any longer I might lose my courage.

"Okay," Rouge entered the room and plopped herself down on the love seat beside, "guess who got you a second date."

"What?" I yelled, "Rouge, no, that was a one time favor. I can't just…" My voice trailed off when I saw her disapointed puppy dog eyes, "fine!"

"Yay," she squealed and clapped her hands, "It's a double date, you and Amy and Sonic and some chick who asked when he passed her on the street."

I raised my eyebrow, "does he make a habit of dating girls he doesn't know?"

"No," Rouge replied, "so she must be cute or special or something."

Somehow I doubted that. I was starting to get the feeling that Rouge and Amy weren't the only people with hidden agendas now.

"Okay," Rouge cheered, "let's get you out of those sweats and into something date worthy."

**Amy POV**

I stood outside my favourite Italian resteraunt. After our fight he called me to apologize to me and offered to treat me to dinner here. Now I was waiting outside in the cold…again, he was late…again and when I turned around to search for him I found myself staring into the pretty blue eyes of a petite dove…again.

**Sarah POV**

I spotted her and, based on her expression, I just knew Sonic had once again failed to inform her on his true intent for tonight.

"Hi, Amy," I said cheerily, desperately trying to hide the blush on my face.

"Hello, Sarah," she whispered as she fixcated her eyes on the ground.

"Well," I laughed awkwardly, "I suppose Sonic didn't tell you that—"

I was cut off by a small, barely audible sniffle from Amy. I bent down a little to see Amy's face, still pointed at the ground, while a single tear rolled down her flushed cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked sheepishly. I didn't know Amy well enough to help her but I knew, from personal experience, that sometimes the best thing you could give someone was a shoulder to cry on.

"It's just," she whispered as she raised her head and wiped the tear from her eye as if it never happened, "He doesn't listen to me, he doesn't tell me anything. God, all I want is a little communication, you know?"

I nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Anyways," she laughed, "You seem to know a lot more than I do so can you tell me what's going on?"

I swear I could see the weight being lifted from her shoulders. She was either really good at pretending to be happy or I made her feel better. Whichever it was is better than tears.

"It's a double date," I told her, "You and me with Sonic and some girl he just met."

Amy frowned.

"What is it?" I questioned her.

"Nothing," was her muted reply.

Rouge had told me about what Amy was doing. I knew that she cared for Sonic, it just seemed like a good thing to ask so I could keep up the act.

"How do you know Sonic?" I heard her blurt out.

"Actually," I admitted, "I'm an old friend of Rouge's. We were her idea."

"Oh," she brightened up, "no doubt you've met my annoying brother slash friend Knuckles."

"No," I replied.

"You're Rouge's old friend but you haven't met your boyfriend?" she giffled in confusion.

I felt as if I had just been punched in the gut.

_Shit,_ I thought, _if she has a boyfriend why am I doing this? Maybe I can move on._

"There's Sonic," Amy pointed to him with a frown.

He had a lovely Peacock on his arm.

_Yep, _I said to myself, _I moved on._

"Hey," Sonic waved to us.

"Hey," I said to him without taking my eyes off the peacock.

"This is…um…" I looked over at him as he stuttered, "…what was your name again?"

"Shelby," she answered him, looking hurt.

"Nice to meet you, Shelby," I squeaked in embarrasment.

"Shall we go in?" Shelby asked while giving us all a dazzeling smile.

I just nodded.

The night was fun. Shelby was even sweeter than she looked, Amy and I got along as usual but Sonic…something was up with him. He asked me a lot of questions and barely paid any attention to his date. Instead of talking to and looking at her he stared down at me with intent to kill.

It was the end of the night. Sonic and drew the short straws "literally we drew straws) and ended up having to pay. So when Shelby and Amy left to wait outside and talk I was left with the hostile hero.

"So," he began with a smirk, "you and Amy are doing well?"

I shrugged.

"Hmm," he huffed in disappointment.

"We get along well," I tried, again, to satisfy him with a response.

"Hmm," he still didn't seem happy.

For some reason I felt strangely as though I wanted his approval. When I had first met him at Rouge's house he seemed so nice. Maybe I just didn't like the fact that he seemed upset.

"What's wrong," I asked shyly.

He turned his head to glare at me, "I'm sorry, are you uncomfortable?"

I shrugged and sat back into my seat. His mood was just getting worse and worse.

"'Cause I am," he said, "Amy is…how should I put this…family to me. I just want to be a hundred percent sure that you're good for her."

I looked over at him in surprise. He was playing the part of an over-protective-father but I could sense his true feelings from the tension. It was the same feeling I got when I told Amy about the double date. I'm not sure if he was aware of it but he was jealous.

"No one will be good enough for her," I stated, "not in your eyes."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Amy needs _some one_, I know that much," he said, "and I'm not being picky at all because I want her to be happy."

"I'm not saying you don't want her to be happy," I reassured the poor, envious boy across the table from me, "you just want her to be happy with _some one_ in particular."

He was pissed now. If I thought he looked ready to kill me before then he wanted to torture me now. I had said nothing wrong but that didn't matter. People in denial hate hearing the truth.

We sat there, having a stare down, for a while, waiting for the bill we were going to split. When we left Shelby informed us that Amy had gone home already. Sonic looked upset.

"Alone?" he asked.

She just nodded, "would you mind walking me home?"

"Sorry," Sonic said, "I'm tired, I think I'd rather just…hit the hay."

Shelby watched him run off at the speed of sound and I saw the hurt on her face.

"I'll walk you home," I whispered to her gently and humbly.

She turned to me with a warm smile and took me by the hand, "I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

Happy Valentine's day! This chapter is extra fluffy just for the occasion! Please review and enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Amy POV**

I walked, hand-in-hand with Sonic, down the street. This was the first time we had gone out in public together since we announced our 'relationship.' We were only here to prove our unity to the media. For me, there was no other reason. To be honest, I didn't really want to see Sonic for a while after last night. What was going through his head? First he initiates our first major argument, then he tricks me into a double date with him, some girl he picked up, myself and Sarah, who I said I wasn't interested in. To top it all of Sarah informed me of his hostile treatment towards her. Usually I wouldn't believe that but a, knowing he was in a bad mood, it seemed 100% beleiveable.

I looked up at my blue hero. He smiled and gazes far away at noting in particular, as always. I couldn't tell if he was acting or just oblivious of how I felt right now.

"Why today?" I asked him in a small, restrained voice.

"Why not today?" he chuckled in a futile attempt to charm me.

I dodged his gaze and watched the ground intently in silence.

I could feel him look away from me. I almost felt releived until I felt him intertwine our fingers and pull me closer to him. His affectionate gesture told me one thing. This wasn't over yet.

* * *

**Sonic POV**

I felt Amy's unusual hesitation to respond to my attempts to win her over. My mind raced, trying to think of new ways to make her happy.

"Let's go to Twinkle Park!" I exclaimed, "I hear cute couples get in free and it is Valentine's day!" I winked at and teased her.

I was rewarded with no response.

"There's St. Valentine's Fair going on in the older part of the city," I tried again, "how 'bout we head down there?"

Amy shrugged which was probably the best communication she had me offered all day. I knew she wanted to go. Not only was it all based around her favorite thing, love, but it was also in the old part of the city. No one could resist the allure of that place. The cobblestone roads, old Victorian buildings with vines growing up the walls, polished marble fountains and kindly residents always filled the air with energy and life.

"Then let's go!" I cheered at the opportunity.

Amy flinched as I picked her up bridal style. I watched on as she shivered at having to hold onto me for support.

We arrived at the fair in the blink of an eye. Amy finally raised her head, but not for my sake. She took in the fair silently and then bobbed her head back down.

I sighed. At this point I didn't even need her to smile at me. A nod of acknowledgment would have made me perfectly happy. I examined the booths, hoping to find something that Amy would like.

"Hey," I whispered in her ear, hoping again to charm her out of her gloom, "there's fortune telling."

She raised her head once more to see a booth where you could have your palm read. Without even glancing over at me she nodded at my implied question and made her way over to the booth, releasing my hand in the process. I followed her trying to keep the distance between us as small as possible.

"Hello," I old Vixen greeted us when we stopped there, "would you like to see your future?"

Amy gave her a weak smile and placed her hand palm up on the booth.

"I see," the fox mumbled, "you have made a grave mistake by lying. One that will affect you and some one you love. Take caution, young lady. If you don't," she looked over at me, signaling something to Amy, "you will lose him."

Amy snatched her hand away, quickly and grabbed my arm to drag me away. I wasn't upset about her aggressive hold on my arm. This was the first time that she had initiated physical contact with me today. I know it sad and kind of pathetic to be that desperate for her attention but I had always been her number one focus before. How could I possibly live without her doting on me?

"Look over there," I pointed to a small boutique, "there selling dresses. I'd really like to see you in the purple one."

"I want to go home!" she turned to me, tears streaming down her muzzle, "Take me home!"

I looked over her. She was the most upset I had ever seen her in my life.

"Is this about what that fortune teller said?" I laughed, "She wasn't even good enough to know you didn't like me that way! Trust me, you won't lose me…ever."

As I said the last word I reached out to ruffle her quills but she took a step back, avoiding my touch. Her subtle rejection hit me like a whip. I felt the sting of feeling unwanted sink into my gut.

"You…don't mean…that," she whispered between sobs.

"Of course I do," I replied, my heart was sinking with every second she wept.

She was silent. I stared at her as she turned to walk away from me. Her tears were gone but she was still the same gloomy person I had been walking with since lunch. What could I do to prove it to her?

I looked over at a small café. Couples sat at every table. I remembered once, about two years ago, Amy begged me to come with her to that very place. My heart thudded in my chest when my decision was made. I approached the closest empty table and stood on it, back straight and head held high.

"Hey, everyone!" I yelled out. The crowd stopped to regard me, their hero, standing on top of a table ready to pour his heart out. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

The crowd cheered in response, clapping their hands and hooting at the site of me.

"There is one very special girl here," I began now that I had their attention, clearing my throat, I continued, "she has not been having a very happy day."

I looked around and finally my eyes locked onto Amy's. Emerald met grass green and I couldn't help but smile at her in the crowd.

"You see, we had a fight yesterday. It was a stupid fight and I was wrong and I know that. I just want her to know that she is, and always will be, the most important girl in my life."

Amy had different kind of tears strolling down her face now. I smiled even wider.

"Ames," I said sincerely, touching my hand to my heart, "no matter what happens to us or what terrible things either of us do, I will never, ever, leave your side."

Amy smiled as she continued to cry. Her face didn't look as solemn as before. She was practically glowing from with in the crowd and everyone else could see it too. People stood aside to let Amy pass by them and I hopped down from the table to hold her.

She was gentle this time. The way she held me was soft and sweet. I wanted to stand there in her loose, trusting embrace forever but she pulled away.

"So," she giggled, "Do you still want to see me in that purple dress?"

I smiled and guided her back to the boutique I had shown her. Hopefully we could stay like this for at least the day, if not forever.

* * *

**Amy POV**

I was giddy with excitement. Sonic the hedgehog made a promise of undying loyalty to me in front of almost everyone in town. If I had doubts about my plan before they had been disproved. Sonic was just in reach of me. I could feel him falling for me.

"Ames!" he called out to me, "You okay in there?"

"Yeah," I answered with a squeal, twirling around in the indigo dress Sonic had picked out, "this is beautiful!"

"Then let me see it!" he whined

I giggled as I came out of the dressing room. Sonic smiled and spun his find in the air, signaling for me to turn. I could feel his kind gaze examining the dress in all it's glory. It was a plain white strapless dress with indigo lace covering the dress. The lovely, flowing, knee length skirt circled around me.

"Well, how does it look?"

Sonic blushed like a timid school boy, "you look very pretty in that dress."

"Thank you," I purred lightly, "I like it too."

Sonic just smiled and admired me sheepishly.

"I guess we should get going now," I said on my way back into the dressing room.

Later, as we left the store, Sonic looked at me, confused.

"Aren't you going to buy it?" he questioned me.

"I would," I said, "but I don't have the money."

He frowned, "oh."

"Oh, oh, oh," I squeaked and pulled Sonic away from the store, "food samples!"

* * *

**Sonic POV**

I smiled as Amy took a chunk of brownie and tasted it in delight.

"Good, but not for me," she mumbled as she moved on to one sample after another.

Every once in a while I tried a few things but none of them were chilli dog enough for me. Finally, Amy came to the final taste test, cheesecake. She gratefully took the fork she was offered by the cook and took a forkful of the creamy looking cake.

"This is delicious," she chirped, "Sonic, you have to try it."

I waved my hand in dismissal, "I doubt I'd like that stuff."

"You have to," she insisted cheerfully while getting another forkful and holding the utensil up for me to take.

A sly idea crossed my mind and before I could think it over I enclosed my mouth around the fork, which was still in her hand, and closed my eyes, savoring the flavor and the moment.

I opened my eyes to see Amy's flushed face and I felt the blood rush to my muzzle. What was I thinking?

I pulled away from the fork and looked away, shyly.

"You're right," I admitted, "it is good."

Amy turned away and pointed to the next place that caught her interest.

As I walked with her I mentally slapped myself. What in the name of Chaos was that? She was gay and clearly not interested. More over, since when was I interested. My head was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. I walked ahead completely unaware of the world around me. All I felt was the half painful half pleasurable drumming of my heart against my chest.

"Sonic," I heard her voice pierce my thoughts, "wait up!"

Without any notice I felt Amy's hand grasp mine, firmly, swiftly, gently. I felt a surge of nervous energy travel from my finger tips all the way up to my shoulder. Where did this feeling come from? I didn't have time to even think about that. I was to busy trying to keep the butterflies in my stomach to calm down. I literally felt like my gut and heart could just flutter away and out of reach at any moment.

"You almost left me behind in the crowd," Amy laughed at my absent minded mistake.

"Sorry," I muttered quietly.

"It's alright," she accepted my apology, "now, where should we go next."

I looked around until I found the perfect thing. A strength test consisting of a bell and hammer.

* * *

**Amy POV**

I was so excited about Sonic's suggestion that I didn't wait for him to come with me to the game.

"Well, hello, little lady," the gentleman running the game said, "you gonna get your boyfriend so he can win a stuffie for you?"

I shook my head frantically, "I'm going to win it myself."

He laughed, "Alright, girly, just don't hurt yourself."

I grimaced at the man's comment. I'd sure show him. I reached for the hammer and gripped it firmly all the while focusing on my target, the bell. With one mighty swing I brought the heavy object easily over my head and forced it down so the notch reached the bell at the top and the ground beneath me shook with the force of my swing.

The man running the game stared at me in awe and without a single word handed me the stuffie.

"Sonic! Look! I won," I cheered but he was no where to be found.

Did he leave? How could he? It was almost dark too. Didn't that boy's mother ever tell him 'you never left a young woman alone in the dark far away from home when you were her ride?' I guess not because for most people that's just common sense. I let out a huff. I guess I'd have to find my own way home.

* * *

After a few minutes of wandering I found myself near the gorgeous fountain in the middle of the old town. I decided it would be best to stop and rest. I hadn't had a second of rest since Sonic brought me here. There was so much to do.

I felt a breeze pass by me and stop quickly. Automatically I knew who it was.

"Sonic, where were you?" I asked him angrily, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Shhhhhh," he hushed me and winked, "it's a secret."

Usually I'd protest to his secrecy but right now I got the feeling that he had a decent reason for leaving.

"I bet you just ran off to get chilli dogs or something," I teased and nudged him. I guess I nudged a little too hard because my blue hero fell into the fountain.

He yelped and squirmed in the water, obviously uncomfortable with the wetness.

"Amy, save me," he joked while reaching out for me to help him.

I made the mistake of taking his hand and got pulled in with him. He laughed as he tickled me and I tried to get out of his grasp. We splashed, played and fake wrestled each other for a while. Sonic, being the strong hedgie he was, always won. Usually I managed to slip away from him but this time was different. He had me totally trapped in his arms, sitting in the fountain completely soaked.

I looked up at him. His gaze went from playful to something I had never seen before. I could feel him loosen his arms around me but I dared not to move away from him. Slowly but surely he brought his face closer to mine until our noses touched. I could feel his staggered, excited breath and it made me want to melt. He moved even closer until our lips were brushing each other but not quite kissing. I felt his lips move and whisper my name so lightly that it could have been a breath, but it wasn't. It was my name. With one final, steady decided movement Sonic moved to kiss me but was interrupted by some one clearing their throat.

"I hate to be a nuisance," a fair official said, "but may you please get out of the fountain?"

Sonic jerked up and hopped out as quickly as possible, almost stumbling in the process.

"I'm sorry, sir," he apologized.

"It's alright," the official said, "I just prefer that you leave for tonight."

I blushed madly at the officials comment as Sonic helped me out of the fountain, face pointed to the ground.

* * *

Sonic walked ahead of me until we were out of the old part of the city and the crowd and in a small deserted path in the new city.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Sonic turned to look at me. We stood in silence for a while. I waited awkwardly for Sonic to make his move. Finally I decided I was tired of waiting.

"Were you going to kiss me?" I asked him.

He blushed and yelped out, "What?"

"Back there," I said, pointing in the direction we came from, "you were trying to kiss me."

Sonic shook his head, "I wasn't gonna—I mean, I wanted to—I just felt—no, just no, that crazy, crazy."

His fumbling, stuttering search for words said a thousand words. He _was_ going to kiss me. Whatever bravery of spur of the moment passion he felt then was obviously gone now though. I'd just have to wait patiently for another time.

"Never mind," I said reassuringly, "sorry. I was confused."

I walked up to Sonic and put my arms around his neck looking into his timid eyes as he swept me off my feet and carried me home.

* * *

The next morning I happily awoke to the sound of my door bell ringing.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" I cheered, hoping it was him.

"Uh, no," the man at the door said, "Bob…the delivery man."

I sighed and said sorry for my odd reception.

"That's alright," he said, "I have a delivery for you from Mr. Sonic T. Hedgehog though," he said handing me a package.

"Oh," I mumbled, surprised, "Thank you."

I said my goodbyes to Bob the delivery man and opened the parcel. Inside a box from the boutique Sonic and I visited the night before was the Indigo lace dress. The same size I had worn in perfect condition. I guess I know what he was doing when he left.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

The last chapter I wrote was incredibly cliché and fluffy and had a lot of grammar mistakes (oops). I apologize if anyones's brain blew up from overexposure to clichés because mine did when I was writing it. Also, I'm sorry, this is going to be a really short chapter. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter and please review!

* * *

**Sonic POV**

What was I doing? What was I thinking? How could I allow myself to feel this way? Was it truly hopeless? Was it even _possible _for her to be in love with me? So many questions ran through my head but none of them had answers.

_Okay, Sonic, slow down,_ I told myself, _before you can start thinking about her think about yourself. Do you like her?_

The question had never really occurred to me before. I had known her since she was eight, we had been close friends since she was twelve and the question had honestly never pop up in my head. Did I like her? Well, yes, on friendly terms. But the real question was do I love her. No, no, of course I loved her. Was I _in_ love with her.

I pondered for a moment. I was attracted to her, but that had nothing to do with love. How would I know if I loved her that way?

My mind twirled and whirled around. I couldn't think straight. Not only that but I could think of nothing but her. Everything from the way she smiled and laughed last night to her glassy eyes that filled with tears of joy when I promised to never leave her side, her beauty when she spun around for me in that simple dress and the way her lips felt so soft when they brushed up against mine in preparation for a kiss drove me insane. Chaos, if only she knew what she did to me. This had to be the most painful form of torture any man had ever endured.

It was obvious. I was head-over-heals in love with Amy but there was still one tiny little problem. She was gay! I was desperately in love with someone who played for the other team! I would never have her meaning some one else would. I hated that. The disgusting feeling returned to my gut. This time, though, I knew what it was. I was jealous. I didn't like it but I was. Now I knew what Sarah meant on that double date. I knew why I despised the thought of her even being close to Amy. In my mind I had already claimed Amy as my own and I sure as hell wasn't going to give it up. Wow, love stinks.

I took a break from my raging, jealous thoughts to think. What about Amy? How did she feel. She knew I was going to kiss her but she didn't pull away. Even though she was nice she would have pulled away if she felt nothing, right? Was it possible for her to feel the same way? There was only one way to find that out. I would have to google it.

* * *

**Amy POV**

I smiled from ear-to-ear on my way to Sonic's house. He bought me the dress. I still couldn't believe it. It was small, loving gestures, like this, that made me the happiest girl in the world. I brushed my gloved hands over the delicate fabric. The dress fit like a dream and I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when I showed up for a surprise visit wearing the dress he bought me.

I arrived at his house, ecstatic. I reached under his door mat, where he kept an extra key for the others and me, and opened the door slowly hoping to sneak up on him. Through the crack of the door I saw Sonic sitting on the couch with his computer in his lap. He seemed intent and focused on whatever he was doing. That would make it all the more easy to surprise him. I tip toed towards Sonic, trying my best to be quiet. Once I was directly behind him I took a gust of air into my lungs and prepared to yell but it was to no avail.

"I see you're wearing the dress," he chuckled without even looking at me, "glad you like it, Ames."

"How did you—"

He looked over his shoulder at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen, "I figured you'd show up wearing it sooner or later."

I giggled at how well he knew me.

"So, what are you doing?" I asked, looking over his shoulder at the computer screen.

He frowned and closed the screen on his laptop, "Nothing important."

"Oh?" I grinned slyly, "that sounds suspicious."

He didn't answer. He simply got up and walked toward the kitchen, "Want a soda?"

I laughed at his attempt to change the subject.

"Alright," I responded while reaching for the laptop, "but while you do that I'm just going to check your history."

Sonic turned around and launched towards me, at full speed, trying to grab the computer from me. I dodged just quickly enough for his target to slip away from his grasp. He was persistent though. I hugged the computer to myself but he pried it from my arms and dashed across the room. I watched, laughing as he hurried frantically to erase his history.

"What were you doing?" I laughed, "Perhaps I'm not the only Sonadow fan in the room."

Sonic looked at me confused, "What's Sonadow?"

"If you don't know, I won't tell you," I laughed, "but what was it you didn't want me to see?"

"I just googled an embarrassing question," he defended himself.

I raised an eyebrow but decided not to press any further.

Since I was their, Sonic suggested that we go to the movies. I jumped at the chance and off we went.

* * *

**Rouge POV**

"What?" I yelped at Sarah's announcement.

"I did this for old time's sake," she said, "but this is getting out of hand. I told you that we should just let this play out naturally and I stand by that."

"So you're quitting on me?" I pouted.

Sarah shrugged, "Even if I wanted to stay I don't think my new girlfriend would appreciate me running around pretending to like some one for your plot."

"Fine," I snapped at her.

"Rouge," she whispered, "you should stop this before—"

"Oh, come on," I chortled, "This situation is too good not to take advantage of. Amy's pretending to be gay, Sonic's falling for it and getting over protective, it's just too perfect. Chances like this don't come around every day!"

Sarah shook her head, "Sorry Rouge," she groaned, "I just can't do this anymore. It's not right."

I watched, totally shocked as Sarah stood and left without even looking back.

_That's just great,_ I thought to myself, _I lost my accomplice._

* * *

**Knuckles POV**

I slipped back into the kitchen where Rouge thought I was making coffee. The truth was that I was listening in at the kitchen door because I didn't completely trust Sarah. I found out two very important things. Number one, Sarah has a girlfriend and therefore is not competition. Number two, Amy lied about being gay to turn Sonic's protective instinct of her against him so he'd fake date her. I couldn't believe it. Sweet little Amy Rose wouldn't do that. I sat down at the table, utterly confused. _Now that I know about the plot, what should I do? _


End file.
